


Tsunasexual

by Zeriku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, also reborn is still a sadistic mafia baby, because i really like pairing tsuna up with every single character, this is all/27
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/pseuds/Zeriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn looks proud at having coined the term "Tsunasexual". As always, Tsuna doesn't share his joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is actually an old plot bunny. A really old one. Like 5 years old one. Just decided to revive it and stuff. A portion of this was typed up 5 years ago; I just decided to finish it now solely because of the title. Since it's nearly 5 years ago when I thought of this plot first, I have forgotten what I originally planned for it (this was only supposed to be a one-shot but I guess not anymore). I also need to polish up on my KHR memory because hahaha, too rusty!

Mafia conversations, Tsuna thinks, are always filled with badassery; from roughing up some owner who’s yet to pay his rent up to assassination plots. It’s one of the reasons why Tsuna does not want to be in the mafia. God knows whatever gruesome reports will be placed at his desk.

Even if he thinks that way, he can never escape his destiny (as Reborn dramatically told him while polishing a gun) of being a mafia boss. And so, the fateful day comes when Reborn drags Tsuna to a mafia meeting so that the brunette will know what to expect. As per usual, Tsuna resisted, and his tutor was more or less pushed to resort to certain methods of restraint. Hey, leather ropes, handcuffs, and some sleeping aroma-drug-thing are completely legal.

 

* * *

  
When Tsuna wakes up, he's suddenly greeted by the worried face of his Storm guardian. It's not hard to not notice, what with it being three inches away. Still, Tsuna resists the urge to scream bloody hell at the silver-haired teen’s face because the worry he sees in those green eyes is really… genuine. And the flush slowly occupying Gokudera’s face is greatly complimenting those green eyes, too.

“So you’re awake.” Tsuna feels a light object settle at his shoulder, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees the cursed curly sunburns of a certain baby hitman.

“Reborn!” he suddenly screeches, startling Gokudera and making him fall back on his bottom at the floor. Tsuna shoots him an apologetic look, but promptly refocuses all of his attention back to Reborn.

“What were you thinking!? Tying me up and making me inhale a drug!? Isn’t that dangerous and illegal!?”

Reborn scoffs and slaps Tsuna, as is their usual routine. “Silly, as if I’d bring anything dangerous and illegal into Maman’s house.”

“But your guns-“

Something cold is then pressed on his temple. “They’re completely safe and legal.”

Tsuna whimpers and says no more. Satisfied, Reborn hides his gun and hops on the table. Hazel eyes follows Reborn's form… and widens as Tsuna realizes that there are other occupants present in the room.

“D-Dino-niisan and Xanxus-san!” he blurts out. Dino waves at him, charming smile present, and Xanxus sorta does that grunt-thing he always does, scowl in place.

Tsuna also notes the presence of his guardians and their Varia counterparts, as well as Kusakabe and Romario too.

“W-What is this?” A pause. “And why am I still tied up!?”

Reborn snorts. “A mafia meeting.” Tsuna’s eyes widens some more and his face immediately morphs into that thing they call “the irresistible puppy-dog-eyes” expression. Unsurprisingly, Reborn is able to resist it and whack Tsuna at the head for being lame, much to Tsuna's dismay.

“You’re tied up to prevent you from running away. Also, this is preparation for when you take over the Vongola-“

“But I’m not going to be in the mafia!”

“-to be the Vongola Decimo,” Reborn finishes as he delivers another smack on Tsuna's head. The teenager hisses, tears making his eyes glisten. There are a few indignant cries from their audience-- namely Gokudera and Dino-- but Reborn easily brushes them off as he says, "Now, shall we get on with the meeting?"

 

* * *

 

"Ahaha, I'm kind of a bi-sexual person, I guess," Dino says, scratching the back of his neck. The other occupants of the room stares at him disbelievingly.

"No, you're not," Gokudera deadpans.

Dino then turns to him, face a complete replica of a child's confused one. "I'm not?"

"You're a multi-sexual herbivore that's ready to hump anything...and _everything_ ," Hibari scoffs, glaring.

At that, all people suddenly directs glares at Dino while inching a bit closer to Tsuna. Hisses can also be heard, but Tsuna isn't really sure if those came from the people around him or if it's just a byproduct of his crumbling sanity. After all, how is talking about people's sexualities help him to prepare to be the Vongola Decimo? It's not like he's interested at the fact that Dino might be attracted to guys!

"Uhm, I thought we were going to talk about, y'know, mafia things?" Tsuna pipes up, unable to contain his curiosity about the matter any longer. Not a second has passed before he realizes his mistake, gaze dropping down at the table to avoid meeting any of the eyes currently looking at him.

"Silly Tsuna. This is something that we talk about during mafia meetings," Reborn chides him, though this time he opts out on inflicting pain to Tsuna.

"I don't...understand?" Tsuna braces himself for a hit when Reborn turns to him. Once again, Reborn does not hit him, making Tsuna worry for his so-called tutor. "I mean, how would it help the family if I knew who was straight or bi or what?"

At that, Reborn's grin becomes purely evil. So evil that shivers run up and down Tsuna's body. "Knowing your subordinates' sexualities will help you to be more...sensitive to them. I don't want you completely souring a working relationship between you and another mafioso just because you were ignorant about their sexualities and preferences."

Tsuna mulls over that for a second, and concedes that Reborn is probably right.

"It will also be of great help to you when the time comes for you to choose your partner," Reborn continues. "Having sai--"

_Wait_.

"Wait. Wait. What? A partner?" Tsuna chances a glance at the others, returning his gaze back to Reborn as swiftly as he can because-- "Like a mission partner?" he all but whispers, the hairs at his nape standing. At the back of his mind, he notes the sudden silence that's occupying the room.

"No," Reborn chuckles. "Like a _partner_ partner."

 

* * *

 

On another room, Fuuta blushes as he closes his book. Hesitantly looking up at the man in front of him, he nearly jumps out of his seat when the man gruffly asks, "Well!?"

"Uhm," Fuuta starts, clearly uncomfortable with the information that he's about to tell. "Almost all of the people inside the room, barring Tsuna-nii and Mr. Reborn, are straight."

"That's a relief, ain't it?" the man sighs in relief, though tension instantly floods his body once more when he realizes something. "Barring Reborn and Tsuna?"

Fuuta nods. "That's because Mr. Reborn is hard to get a reading on, and Tsuna-nii is...well..." Fumbling with his book, Fuuta purses his lips before diverting the subject. "That's not what you should be worrying about now, sir."

"Hah? Why not? Didn't you just say that almost all of them are straight?"

"Well...the statistics are changing, drastically, too. I think it's due to them being in the same room with Tsuna-nii." Fuuta looks at the several monitors to his right, each displaying a zoomed in view of each person inside the room where the "meeting" is being held. "They're all becoming more...attracted to Tsuna-nii as each minute passes."

Silence reigns for a whole minute and a half before the man utters a disbelieving and angry, " _What_."


	2. Flight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a chapter summary but... I wanted to say: Thank you for taking interest in this story! I guess this means that I really should start the outline for this so that it starts making more sense, though...
> 
> Here have a filler chapter and have a good day/night!

Promptly after their first mafia meeting, Tsuna finds himself herded into a plane. No, scratch that. It's a _private jet_ , with only him and his guardians as the passengers for the flight going to Italy. No, scratch that _again_. It seems Dino and Xanxus, along with their respective right-hand men, have also hitched a ride.

"Why are we going to Italy again?" Tsuna leans back on his seat. Upon entering the jet earlier, he made a beeline toward a seat next to the window in the middle section. He adamantly ignores everyone, from Dino who lightly ruffled his hair to Hibari who uttered something suspiciously close to "bite certain herbivores to death."

Reborn sips his tea before he answers his ever apprehensive student. "To train, of course."

"What...what is there to train about?" Hazel eyes wanders through the cabin, taking in the usual scene of Gokudera shouting at a laughing Yamamoto, of Mukuro lounging about as though he owned the whole place, of Xanxus lounging about _on an entirely different level_ to assert his apparent alpha-maleness to everyone present. Especially toward a certain brown-haired pipsqueak who has _finally_ glanced at him.

Xanxus cocks an eyebrow up while the edges of his lips curls up into a smirk. Tsuna squeaks and goes back to staring outside the window.

"Your resistance," Reborn answers him again. At Tsuna's blank expression, he adds, "Toward sexual advances."

"My resistance," Tsuna mouths, expression not changing until his mind has processed the latter part of Reborn's answer. "To s-s-sexual―!"

A telltale shiver wracks his body at the same time that he notices the quiet that's enveloping the jet, something that Tsuna thinks has happened before. Tsuna feels proud of himself at first when he remembers the word déjà vu, but it's quickly flooded away by his instincts to run away go _nuts_.

"To sexual advances," Reborn finished for him. "From powerful people that are quite stubborn, in my opinion." Reborn pours hot water on his cup once more, as though the sudden danger filling the atmosphere isn't troubling him. Tsuna envies him for his ability to disregard anything that didn't catch his interest, which is then quickly followed by the revelation that, silly, Reborn doesn't need to feel scared at all because he's _not the prey._

His body then reverts to _flight_ mode at this realization, all senses on max to aid him in detecting when the first attack will come.

Too bad it activated a tad too late to register Sasagawa Ryohei's presence as he flops down on the seat next to Tsuna and pulls the younger man into a loose hug. "Sawada! You're extremel―"

"Hieeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ryohei only manages a surprised yelp as Tsuna bolts out from his seat and the Sun guardian's embrace as though he had just been burnt. The brunette picks Reborn up, consequences later be damned, and puts the baby hitman on his lap, intent on using him as a shield from the others. Reborn just sighs at the thin, trembling arms that are locked around his middle tightly and the kicked-puppy-esque expression on Ryohei's face.

 

* * *

 

Later, after a thorough punishment from Reborn in the form of punches and kicks and a splash of water on his face, Tsuna once again realizes that none of the people on board would make advances of the sexual nature toward him. They were all part of his family― Xanxus included― and Tsuna's sure that none of them would even spare a glance his way if it wasn't for his position as the Vongola Decimo. Plus, women―and _men_ ―are literally throwing themselves on their feet, all of them having a thousand points higher compared to Tsuna when it comes to being eye-catching.

Tsuna peers up at his reflection, taking in the huge brown eyes that he got from his mother and the overall plainness that's his face. No matter how harsh the truth, Tsuna has accepted that the people out there wouldn't consider him anything close to being attractive, much less consider him to be the target of _sexual advances_. Tsuna doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at that.

"Juudaime? Is everything okay in there?"

"Peachy!" is Tsuna's slightly strangled reply, totally caught off-guard what with his sudden bout of angst moment.

Gokudera's unease is practically permeating through the door, and Tsuna knows his right-hand man will never leave the side of the bathroom door now. Not unless he comes out with a smile on his face and assuring words in his lips, which he did.

"Everything's peachy, really. You shouldn't worry too much about me, Gokudera." Tsuna smiles up at the silver-haired bomber, causing Gokudera's cheeks and ears to go bright red.

"N-Nonsense, Juudaime! It's impossible for me to stop worrying about you!" Gokudera says it with a conviction that simultaneously warms Tsuna's heart and make it constrict quite painfully.

 "What if I order you to?" Tsuna challenges.

Gokudera sputters, expression so horrified it's not even a quarter of how his face looks like when he has Bianchi's cooking. "T-that's―"

Suddenly hit by guilt at _bullying_ Gokudera, Tsuna says, "I was just kidding! Though, thank you for always worrying about me, Gokudera. It means a lot to me."

Visibly sagging in relief, Gokudera mirrors Tsuna's rather shaky smile. "You needn't thank me for that. I know that I've said in the past that it's my job to worry about you, being your right-hand man and family, but please realize the fact that it's now past beyond that."

The hand that's placed on his shoulder is warm, its grip firm and comforting. Tsuna would've placed his hand over it and squeezed had he not been momentarily paralyzed by the intensity of Gokudera's gaze. _Were Gokudera's eyes really this deep a green?_ Tsuna muses. Then flashes of what just transpired earlier― mostly Reborn's words― goes through his mind and Tsuna's shrugging Gokudera's hand off kindly, giving the Storm guardian a brighter smile this time. He didn't think Gokudera would think of doing the... unthinkable to him, but it's hard to shake off any kind of paranoia that comes after Reborn's words.

"Thanks, Gokudera." Somehow, Tsuna deems just saying those words aren't enough to convey the fullness of his gratitude. It will do for now, though, until he finds something that he could give Gokudera that will let him know how grateful Tsuna is to have him by his side. "Do you know where onii-san is, by the way? I think I owe him an apology because of how I acted earlier."

And just like that, the intensity of Gokudera's eyes drops as he becomes indignant for Tsuna's sake and vehemently tries to convince the brunette that he owes an apology to no one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo that sudden slip into the angst courtesy of Tsuna. For some reason, it's hard to not write angst when Tsuna's involved. I promise I will steer this back into the humor that it was intended to be, though (or maybe not, welp!).
> 
> Also there is a high chance that I'll write a lot about Gokudera because he and I share the...same...birthday........ PLUS HE IS ABSOLUTELY CUTE WITH TSUNA OK.


	3. Otouto Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't finished the outline. I don't think I'll ever finish an outline lol. But I do know why and how things will happen, so there's that!
> 
> P.S. To those still wondering, this is All x Tsuna, with a few pairings standing out from the others.

Tsuna basically launches himself inside one of the sleek cars waiting outside the airport, slamming the door behind him and locking it before anyone could come inside. There are the telltale sounds of bodies crashing against the body of the car, but Tsuna pays no attention to the indignant cries and pained groans. He sits right at the middle, mindful of the tinted windows and praying that the car is sturdy enough to withstand what his guardians might do to it in a fit of desperation. (Desperation for what, Tsuna doesn't know. Perhaps the car he got into is fancier than the others?)

He most definitely did  _not_  squeak when his infant tutor kicks him at the side of his head. "Dame-Tsuna, blocking out your guardians is the dumbest thing that you've done so far."

"B-But Reborn! You've seen what they were doing!" Tsuna involuntarily shivers at the  _accidental_  spilling of Mukuro's milk to his pants, a lot of it wetting his  _crotch_  of all places. The Mist guardian huffed quite petulantly before kneeling in between Tsuna to clean him. Using his lips and tongue. The Vongola Decimo still cannot fathom how the plane survived when a mini-World War erupted within it due to his Mist guardian's antics.

While that's going on, Squalo chooses that moment to sidle up next to him when no one was paying attention. He lifted the brunette and placed Tsuna on his lap as though it was a normal thing to do. As if that isn't enough, he effortlessly takes Tsuna's pants off with one forceful yank, leaving the brunette with only his boxers and shirt on. His subsequent "Hiieee!" drowns out any other sound, though there really wasn't that much noise to drown out after that because everyone seems to freeze in their place when they've finally located Tsuna.

Another mini-World War erupts right after, but now the main opponent is Squalo instead of Mukuro.

Reborn tuts in a disappointed way, something that irks and makes Tsuna apprehensive. "You should be glad that they're not attempting to murder you instead, which means that they are good subordinates."

Tsuna wants to hit Reborn with the can of soda that he somehow pilfered from the plane. Instead, he pulls at his hair as he mentally screams,  _"But they're attempting to murder each other! That's not a good sign of being good subordinates at all!_ "

 

* * *

 

The ride to the Vongola mansion is fairly uneventful that Tsuna manages to catch some shut eye. Reborn, mercifully, doesn't do anything to him for the rest of the ride, though that probably has more to do with him napping than him being merciful. Ten minutes before they cross the gates, Tsuna wakes up from his nap. He stretches languidly while yawning, taking in the scenery from outside the window. He leans his head on the glass, eyes unseeing as his groggy mind tries to make sense of what really is happening with the people around him.

As far as he can tell, nothing extraordinary has happened in quite a while that could have been the cause of everyone's sudden... _interest_  to him. Mukuro he can understand—the illusionist has had very questionable designs for his body since their first meeting—but the others' interests have unfortunately left him in the dark. Reborn's summer lectures that have all been but pounded in his head about political science and finance can't also help him, much to Tsuna's frustration. What was the point of learning all of those if he can't even use them now!?

"Dame-Tsuna, we've arrived." Reborn's announcement is accompanied by a kick at the back of his head.

Wincing as he touches the forming lump gingerly, Tsuna supposes he'll ponder more on the subject later as he steps out of the car. His frown gives way to a smile when he sees Timoteo, all smiles and warmth when he says, "Tsunayoshi, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Tsuna returns the greeting formally. His composure lasts for a whole three seconds before he runs to the older man's open arms, embracing his dubbed grandfather tightly. Behind him, he thinks he hears someone whisper what a disgustingly cute image they make.

Timoteo laughs at the comment. Patting Tsuna's unruly hair affectionately, he looks up to the others and says, "Now, why don't we all go inside? I'm sure you're all tired from the long journey."

"You have  _no_ idea," Tsuna whines. He doesn't leave Timoteo's side, confident that the previous Vongola boss' presence will prevent any more unnecessary shenanigans for the time being.

 

* * *

 

He falls down to the plush bed with a sigh, exhaustion finally catching up on his body. Tsuna realizes his mistake a second too late when any desire to hit the showers flee him, the soft covers and faint scent of detergent used to wash them lulling him to sleep. Aside from the excitement in the jet, nothing else happened in between the time that they arrived in the house up until all of them retired to their rooms. Dino and Xanxus, with the rest of the Varia, went to their own respective mansions right after dinner but not before patting Tsuna on  _unusual_  places.

Except for the little scuffle that happened when his guardians tried to get the rooms closest to him. Tsuna nearly fainted when he saw weapons being taken out, his mind already listing the undoubtedly resulting collateral damage. Thankfully, Timoteo and Reborn managed to prevent any fight from breaking out by kicking the unruly tenth generation guardians ( _literally_  in Reborn's case, that is) to the other wing excluding Lambo. Reborn doesn't seem all that pleased when the ten year old got the room adjacent to Tsuna while he gets the one beside it.

Tsuna sighs as he rolls over on his belly, hands tucked under his chin as he stares at the wall. His guardians are acting weird... _er_  than they usually do. He still hasn't reached a plausible answer as to why they are acting like so and it doesn't seem like he's gonna get any answers from the others soon. (Except from Mukuro, but Tsuna would rather remain in the dark for a thousand years before he'd entertain any answers from the rather deranged illusionist.)

A knock on his door startles him, hesitant raps against the wood. Basing from that, Tsuna removes Reborn, Gokudera, and Timoteo from the list of "who it possibly may be". He also adds Hibari and Ryohei to the list, since both are already probably sleeping. They never did enjoy long flights. That leaves Mukuro, Chrome, and Lambo. While Tsuna has no problem opening his door for Chrome and Lambo, just the thought that it might be  _Mukuro_  at the other side makes the Tenth Vongola boss want to ignore the incessant knocking.

"Tsuna-nii?" The quivering voice that definitely does  _not_  belong to Mukuro spurs Tsuna to push himself off the bed. Quickly ambling toward the door, Tsuna opens the door and is met with the sight of the young Lambo, huge eyes quite watery as he stares up at the Japanese teen. Tsuna sighs as he steps aside to let his Lightning guardian inside his room, the child needing no more invitation than that as he dashes inside. Checking twice to make sure that he's locked the door, Tsuna turns to face Lambo, exasperation and amusement warring for dominance on his face.

"Reborn will scold you come tomorrow." Amusement wins when Tsuna sees the young Italian shiver at the mention of the notorious hit man.

"It's just... the room's so big and I-pin and Fuuta aren't around..." At this, Lambo's lower lip quivers and Tsuna concedes in defeat. It's no secret that he can  _never_ resist the babies of the family, namely Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin. Maman told the three one day that they have  _otouto_ and  _imouto rights_  when it comes to their Tsuna-nii. Cuddling and free candies are included to these rights, among others.

"Alright, alright. You can stay for tonight." Tsuna already knows that he'll regret this tomorrow, but he can't give a hoot right now because Lambo's face clears up and a huge smile replaces the frown that he has on. "Get settled, then. I'll just take a quick shower."

"Ok!"

Tsuna watches him clamber up at the bed, wondering when Lambo had turned into this charming child. Not that he wasn't charming five years prior; Lambo just had a more pushy personality when he was a toddler compared to now. Perhaps it's the combined influence of I-pin and Fuuta that managed to water down Lambo's boisterous personality. Tsuna can't say that he doesn't miss how Lambo was when he was a toddler, but he isn't complaining about this current Lambo either. Having someone else than Fuuta look up to him like an older brother is...

"Tsuna-nii, I thought you were going to go shower?" Lambo is peering up at him from under the covers, green eyes half-lidded already.

Smiling sheepishly, Tsuna nods. "Ah, yes. Of course. Don't wait up for me if you're really sleepy, 'kay?"

"'kay," is the sleepy reply that he receives.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna stifles a laugh behind his towel so as not to wake his roommate for the night. Despite pulling the covers up to his chin earlier, it's now entangled around Lambo's legs. The child somehow managed to move around  _so much_  that he's now slanted on the bed, taking up most of it. He isn't snoring but he's murmuring things that Tsuna can't quite decipher. They're a curious mix of Japanese and Italian with a few English words slipping here and there. Shaking his head, Tsuna approaches the bed with light footsteps and experimentally shakes Lambo. As he had expected, Lambo merely mumbles in response, not even rousing from his sleep when Tsuna pinches his nose playfully.

"Honestly," Tsuna grumbles with a fond smile. Careful as to not jostle the child too much, Tsuna rearranges Lambo so that he's not hogging up the bed all for himself. It takes a bit of work since the boy is nearly as big as Tsuna was when he was fourteen, a fact that kind of irritates Tsuna. Did everyone really have to be bigger than him?

Once he's done, Tsuna pauses to take in the image of his sleeping Lightning guardian. Tsuna has half the mind to ask if all Italians are born naturally to be beautiful/handsome. Before Lambo was Fuuta, the young brunette easily capturing the hearts of Tsuna's classmates when he visited the teen one time at his school. He was eleven that time and Tsuna's classmates were sixteen-going-seventeen, yet Tsuna clearly remembers having to fight off an army to secure his adopted brother's chastity. (Tsuna shivers as he recalls the malicious glint in each girls' eyes when Fuuta innocently introduced himself.)

Now, Tsuna is being accosted with yet another adopted handsome younger brother in the form of Lambo. The Lightning guardian is ten now and has long since outgrown his cow-printed onesie and ridiculously cute afro. His hair is now reminiscent of how his fifteen year old's hair is, only a bit more untamed and fluffier. A cow-printed shirt and black shorts is his new outfit nowadays, but for tonight it's a cow-printed pajama set. Tsuna doesn't have a doubt that it won't be long before Lambo's turning heads. In no time, he will be chasing after girls and not his Tsuna-nii. The thought definitely  _doesn't_  make Tsuna pout.

"You're growing up too fast," Tsuna tells the fast asleep Lambo, poking the child's nose this time. Lambo scrunches up his nose but does nothing else. He turns to his side, though, facing Tsuna now, and Tsuna shakes his head once more as he pulls the covers over them. He settles close to Lambo, not quite touching him but close enough to feel the warmth radiate off him. It's a minute later when Lambo shuffles closer, one of his hands clutching Tsuna's shirt while he unconsciously presses his face to Tsuna's neck.

"... _honestly_ ," Tsuna murmurs fondly. He puts an arm over Lambo's form, loosely hugging the boy close before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Familiar beady, black eyes staring at him is what wakes Tsuna up. Normally, he'd scream his lungs out, but upon registering that his left arm feels numb and that there are warm puffs of breath against neck, Tsuna goes for shutting up and willing his heart to calm down.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn greets. His face is impassive as always, betraying nothing of what's going through his mind. "Pedophilia is bad, you know."

Tsuna feels a bit of his sanity fade away as he vehemently denies Reborn's accusations. He hisses all the while, careful not to wake Lambo up while he's telling Reborn that, no, questionable acts between him and Lambo did  _not_  happen the night before  _you have one sick mind, Reborn_. Reborn replies by delivering a slap to both of Tsuna's cheeks, which then leads to Lambo being jostled enough that he woke up. He's groggy for a total of three seconds before Reborn smacks him at the back of his head, too, ordering the two to get out of bed and get ready for breakfast.

Reborn is curiously letting them off  _too easily_. Tsuna squints at the baby hit man but gets not hint as to  _why_  that is so.

 

* * *

 

He gets his answer when he enters the dining room with Lambo in tow. One look at the stiff postures of his guardians and Tsuna knows that this is already going to be  _not_ a normal morning.

Of course, everyone is  _livid_  when they are informed of how the Lightning guardian got to spend the night on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna has no doubt that the informant is Reborn.

Glares are thrown Lambo's way in full blast while the child cowers in his seat. It gets to the point where it grates at Tsuna's nerves, prompting him to say " _Enough_ " in a stern voice that he rarely uses. He then proceeds to glare at each of his other guardians, daring them to disobey him. Raising one of his arms, Lambo immediately dashes under it and clings to Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna watches his other guardians rein their tempers in, the sound of porcelain and silver cracking accompanying the gnashing of teeth. Despite everything, the brunette finds himself proud at the restraint that they are showing.

"You will all cease this... _bullying_ ," he orders them. He doesn't receive a verbal answer, but he thinks they get it when they avert their glares to their food. So Tsuna stands up, gives one last glance to his older guardians, and herds his youngest guardian out of the room with promises of candy.

All is well until Lambo asks, "Do I get to sleep on your bed again, Tsuna-nii?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, another _cool_ mafia meeting will be held.


End file.
